


Playing With Fire

by viptenchou



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, カテキョ! | Katekyo! | Private Teacher!
Genre: 0027, Enma is a crybaby, Enma meets TYL!Tsuna, I'm not sure why I wrote this, M/M, PWP, This is my first time writing for khr, Tsuna is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viptenchou/pseuds/viptenchou
Summary: Enma meets TYL!Tsuna





	Playing With Fire

A habit that Enma recently grown into is crossing and uncrossing his legs in uncomfortable situations. The one at hand begging for the filthy habit to be used as Tsunayoshi stares at him intensely. Suffice to say, this unnerves Enma. It creates imaginary knots in his stomach and every movement of his legs hurts him tenfold.

"Enma, it's so lovely to see you." Tsuna speaks languidly, his eyes twinkling with nothing but delight. "You're nervous?" This brings the playful smile on his face to change into a slight frown. "What was the younger me doing before I arrived?"

Enma is sweating. He was before too, before the older Tsuna even arrived. But suddenly there's a lump in his throat, sweat on his back, and anxiety settling in his stomach. His eyes start to gloss over while his fingers dig into his uniform pants.

"Uh- I-I. Tsunayoshi-kun.." He can't think of a coherent story nor can he wrap his head around how beautiful the man before him looks.

Suddenly the space between them seems inappropriate. What is this set-up anyhow? It's so daunting. Leather seats sat directly across one another as if Tsuna were Enma's damned therapist. _Stupid younger Tsuna_.

Tsuna closes the gap. Slowly but surely making his way to Enma only to kneel before the boy. He offers a small and sympathetic smile, he knows- well knew, how he feels. As if the smallest thing will have him bursting at the seams. His younger self can heavily relate.

"Enma. It's just me, Tsuna. There's no need to be nervous." Though aged ten years, his voice is as young and cheery as it could ever be. This brings a manic sort of smile across Enma's rosy colored cheeks.

Enma wants to cry. Granted he always does but there's something in the way Tsuna speaks to him. Touches his hand, grasps it between his own and plants a gentle kiss to his wrist. It burns. Scorches his skin kindly. Singes his flesh gently. It feels euphoric.

"You look so.." Something that Enma can't place, something he doesn't particularly mind. Something so compelling.

"You look quite different in the future too, you know? Even more handsome!" Tsuna gasps scandalously into a light laughter.

Enma's mouth twitches, he smiles uncomfortably.

"Y-yeah? You still hang out with a loser like me? Even in the future? ..I'm sorry."

Tsuna has come to forget all about the fragile and young boss Enma. It strikes the same fear in his heart that the younger version of himself use to feel whenever Enma talked down upon himself. It hurts his stomach in ways that he did not think he would ever feel again.

"Enma, you're worth so much more than you think. It won't be a while 'till I speak it into existence but just know that I love you wholeheartedly." The sincerity of the statement weighs heavily on Enma's heart. Tsuna offers the smile that has lit so many of Enma's darkest days. The smile he'd recognize no matter how many years passed the both of them. 

Enma blinks a few times.

He even tries to speak but his throat is dry and suddenly language is something foreign.

The grip on his hand loosens.

It's replaced with a desperate grasp, one that's asking to be grounded in reality. Enma reciprocates the grasp.

Tsuna comes back. Confused but with the same bright smile as ever.

"What happened while I was gone?"

There are tears falling down Enma's face as he murmurs a barely audible response of, "Nothing too special."


End file.
